24fandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Madsen's Base
Jack and Kim escapes from Madsen's base. Summary The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm. Michelle Dessler is being given harsh instructions on the phone in relation to the construction site and focal point search. She puts the phone down and is approached by a man identifying himself as Adam Kaufman, the replacement for Sean Walker. Michelle identifies herself and explains that things are quite hectic at the moment. She shows him where to set up, and asks if he knows KS-Protocol. He says that he was trained using it at Division. She begins to show him what he needs to do. At the base Jack and Kim Bauer, each equipped with a firearm, creep up to the edge of a wall. Jack sees some men heading towards them, but turns to Kim and asks if they hurt her. She says no, and that she is fine. The men approach the Bauers and Jack spins one around, forcing him to shoot his partner. He then breaks the neck of the first man, severing his essential arteries. Jack takes Kim's arm and they run on. Jack takes out several guards on the ground and the overhanging balcony above. 08:08:21 He advances forward and shoots a camera and a few more guards, leading to a shootout from the doorway to the large area he went through previously. After using the Carbine to clear away the foes, they cross a higher section and run into a battalion of guards. Kim takes cover and Jack manages to massacre them all. The two rejoin and head through a door that takes them outside. 08:14:39 Jack heads back into the north warehouse were he came through originally. He takes out several guards standing near the door, and carries on back to where he came from. Advancing through that room, he gets back outside where he encounters several heavily-armed guards patrolling the location. He manages to pick each one off, sustaining only minimal damage to his bulletproof vest. He takes out a multitude of guards and gets back to his SUV successfully. 08:32:09 Mission targets * Head Shots: 10 * Accuracy: 80% * Enemies Killed: 35 Background information and notes * If Jack shoots and takes out the security cameras around the complex he cannot be tracked and identified on them. * When you enter the main building again and engage in a firefight with several men, there is some body armour to your immediate right. * Getting up the stairs in the first room of the main building, there is a health pack on the side that Jack walks past. Weaponry * Jack maintains his guns from the previous mission; he has a Tag-17 Pistol with a silencer. If the player killed any of the guards and picked up their P7 Pistol, he also has that. * The terrorists that attack Jack and Kim at the start of the mission carry M4 Carbines. * One of the men who is in the main building when you first enter carries a PS-553 Sniper Rifle. Category:The Game missions